Moments
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: The best parts of relationships are the little moments! This is for a fluff-loving Klaine fan that's in all of us! Rated T for possible use of heavy kissing, you get the gist. NOT SPOILER FREE.
1. Bed Sheets

**Hey, so this is a new drabble series that I'm creating. It's based on Kurt and Blaine, the ins and outs of their relationship. It is not linear, as you only see snippets of what life is like, from different points of views etc.**

**I hope you enjoy it - it's my first Klaine (and Glee for that matter) fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but still help me out!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**"Say what you mean, tell me I'm right - and let the sun rain down on me."**

Moments

Bed Sheets

It was midnight, and Kurt was trying to fall asleep in his dorm room. But how was he expected to sleep, when he knew who he was going to see tomorrow, Blaine?

He was so charming, so handsome and just so … so Blaine.

And Kurt felt as though he was falling for him. He knew he had told his friends (and Mr. Shuester...oops) that he was in love with Blaine, but he was starting to regret telling them that. He truly believed then that he did love Blaine, but that was when he was blinded by the fact that someone who was gay (and also out) was in front of him.

What Kurt felt made him fall further for Blaine, was that Blaine was his friend. He listened to Kurt and he understood Kurt.

Kurt grinned into his bed sheets, thinking of their kiss earlier that day. He couldn't wait to kiss those lips again, to pull him closer … to be able to be with the shorter boy.

His phone vibrated underneath his pillow. Smiling to himself thinking it was Mercedes (again – he had told her about how him and Blaine had kissed and his phone had been blowing up all night). Instead, it was from Blaine.

Kurt's heart became lighter, and his stomach seemed to have disappeared.

**Open your window and lean out. Blaine x**

Kurt frowned, but did it anyway. Oh no, Blaine might do that overly-cheesy thing when boys serenade their loves from the window.

If he did that though … even though Blaine might have as well be cheddar, it would still mean that he saw Kurt as his love.

Grinning even wider than before, Kurt jumped out of bed, and in his rush, he didn't even check what he looked like. He threw open his wooden framed window, and looked down, expecting Blaine to be surrounded by candles, but instead found himself looking at the empty courtyard.

Confused, Kurt looked around back into his room, and seeing it was empty as well, he reached out to the handle on his window and was about to pull it back in when he heard a voice.

"Kurt!" it whispered.

Kurt jumped, and whispered back into the night, "who's that?"

"It's me silly, Blaine!"

Kurt, frowning, looked around.

"I'm above you!" Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked up, and saw that Blaine was half-hanging out of his window, holding a rolled up bed sheet.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, still whispering.

Blaine shook his head and lowered the bed sheet down to Kurt. Frowning, Kurt grabbed it.

Attached to it was a letter.

"Read it."

Kurt nodded and walked further into his room, switching on his lamp and settling on his bed. He opened the envelope, noticing Blaine's careful handwriting of his name.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I really enjoyed our kissing today and I would like to make this a permanent thing._

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Love from Blaine._

Kurt grinned and ran to his window, where he now noticed, dangling from another bed sheet was a bouquet of red roses. Smiling even harder, Kurt looked up to see Blaine chewing on his lip.

"Don't chew on your lip," Kurt whispered up at Blaine, "if you do that too often, that'll give us less time to kiss."

Blaine stopped biting his lip at once and grinned.

An understanding silence fell between them.

But then Blaine spoke, "Uh Kurt, do you have any spare bed sheets?"

**AN: I hope you liked it, I think it's easier for me to write about Klaine, because they're just both so cute etc, and my boyfriend is too cute for words either :')**

**Anyway, review, construct me with criticism and all the rest!**

**My tumblr is silentdisappointmentface - in case any of you have it!**

**From Niamh.**


	2. A Secret Sleepover

**Numero Two in the fluffy adorable-ness that is Klaine!**

A Secret Sleepover

They were lying in bed together home alone, seeing as Burt was out of town going to see a football match with Finn and Carole.

They had talked about intimacies, but decided that they preferred just lying there.

They had talked about watching a film, possibly a Disney, possibly a musical, but … lying there was much better.

Kurt's eyes were drooping, the sun was setting, and the bed seemed too small for them both, despite being a double.

Blaine smiled as Kurt grew sleepier. His eyes were memorising Kurt's. Just the way that his eyebrow would occasionally jerk up, the way his lips were curled into a small smile, was enough to make Blaine chuckle under his breath.

Blaine had propped himself up on his elbow, while Kurt lay next to him.

Kurt's hands were folded on his own stomach, and his legs were crossed, but the hair on his arms were on end.

Carefully, Blaine leant closer in to Kurt, and whispered, "do you want me to pull the covers up?"

Kurt's eyes opened slowly, "yes please."

Once the covers were on, Blaine snuggled up to Kurt. Kurt's arms pulled him closer protectively, and he kissed him swiftly on the forehead.

"So are you staying tonight?" Kurt mumbled.

"Of course I am," said Blaine quietly.

Kurt smiled, "good, because when I wake up I want you to be here."

"I will be," Blaine answered. "And if I'm not, I'll be in the bathroom."

Kurt's fingers slid over the small of Blaine's back, feeling Blaine's face nuzzle into his neck.

He rested his head on Blaine's, and feeling the curls brush his cheek, Kurt smiled contentedly.

**AN: Please review, they give my fingers energy to write. This is a little bit more boring than 'Bed Sheets' ... but I think it's cuter this way, it's more appreciative of reality ... even though klaine is not real. I can't believe I actually just wrote that. KLAINE IS REAL.**

**Love Niamh.**


	3. The Real Confrontation

**OK, so I saw the spoiler for the next Glee episode, and my heart is racing! I had to write this. Tell me if there's anything you either love or hate about it, but mostly, have fun! 3**

**I do not own Glee, as Klaine would have happened WAY earlier if I did.**

**"Take my hand and we'll make it I swear."**

The Real Confrontation

Kurt could not have helped smiling for the past two weeks. He was back at McKinley, where his friends were, where his old (but slightly boring) classes were, and he had even missed Mr Shuester quite a bit.

Nothing could have helped him through everything though, if he did not have Blaine in his life. His boyfriend, his soul mate ... and most importantly his friend.

Kurt could not help but grin when he saw him, even thinking about him put a smile on his face! Oh yes, Kurt would be holding onto Blaine for a while.

And there he was. As soon as Kurt turned a corner in the corridor, he saw Blaine, looking for something in his locker. He had not noticed Kurt yet, and just as Kurt was about to call out his name, he felt a huge hand push his torso and he slammed into the locker.

"So it's true," a voiced hissed. "You're back."

It took Kurt a moment to realise who it was, and then all of a sudden, the hand was removed from him.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!" Blaine shouted, gripping Karofsky's hand.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, homo?" Karofksy asked menacingly.

Kurt's mind was reeling, Blaine should not mess with Karofsky.

"You'll have to answer to me," Blaine said quietly, his voice shaking.

Karofsky laughed loudly, but Blaine had already pushed him forcefully away, but Karofsky was stronger.

He paused for a minute, before pushing Blaine back and then pulling him back by the lapel of his blazer, gripping it so tight he nearly ripped it. "Don't push me, gay boy."

"Out of us three, you're the gayest one here," Blaine spat back at Karofsky. "You're just scared when you should be proud."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Karofsky growled.

Kurt was shocked, he could not believe the rage that Blaine was showing, nor could he believe that Blaine was still alive.

"Of course," Blaine murmured darkly, "I have no idea what I'm talking about even though I'm gay and I was once in the cupboard you frightened little coward."

This hit Karofsky straight in the stomach. His grip on Blaine's blazer slackened, so that Kurt could pull Blaine away.

Karofsky turned to walk away, but glared back at Kurt and Blaine before doing so.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, seeing Blaine still angry. "Don't, Blaine." He tugged on Blaine's hand, as Blaine was about to follow Karofsky. "He's nothing, nothing."

Blaine nodded, noticing that he was still shaking. He tried to stop, while Kurt straightened out his blazer.

"I'm proud of you," Kurt whispered, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled for the first time, "good morning, I missed you last night."

"Sorry," Kurt smiled. "I had Spanish work to do."

"It's OK," Blaine answered. "I just wanted to hold you last night, I was lonely."

Kurt grinned. "It's OK, I'll be over tonight."

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**yeah ... please review. Thank you all for reading! 3**

**Love from Niamh! (silentdisappointmentface on tumblr!)**


	4. Distance

**OK, my boyfriend's in Spain at the moment getting a nice big tan since he tans like a God, so I've been missing him etc, and this is something that this experience inspired. I hope you like it, it was quite difficult to write!**

**I do not own Glee.**

**"Love isn't silly at all."**

**Distance**

**Friday Night**

Blaine was not that bothered, well that's what he said. He was fine ... honestly!

He was laughing in with Wes and David in his room, all of them sat on his bed.

No, Blaine felt fine.

**Saturday Morning**

Today was looking OK. Blaine woke up a little later than usual, hugging his pillow. He help the bottom of it, as if it was taller than him.

**Saturday - Midday**

Feeling a bit down, Blaine certainly was not putting effort into his solo during the Warbler's practice. It did not feel right without the counter tenor there.

As Blaine pulled his bag over his shoulder, Wes and David lookd at each other with worried faces. They both watched as he left the choir room, noticing how his shoulders were drooped and his feet were dragging.

**Saturday Night**

Blaine did not attend dinner in the main building that night, he sat under the covers, still dressed in his own clothes, a pillow in front of him which he was clutching, and his phone lying on his bed, in front of him, waiting for it to vibrate.

**Sunday Morning**

He woke at six AM, and was still in his clothes from the day before. His heart was thrumming in his chest sloly, and his legs felt numb. He lay in his bed, a smile not gracing his face. He seemed to be unable to think a coherant thought, and clutched his pillow to his body tighter, his legs curling around it.

**Sunday Afternoon**

"Hey Blaine ... are you coming to Warbler practice?" Wes asked, walking into Blaine's room.

"No."

"Are you OK?" Wes inquired, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes."

**Sunday Night**

"Blaine, we're gonna have a bonfire," David said gently, "all the girls are gonna be there."

"I don't like girls, remember?" Blaine retorted, still clutching his pillow and curled on his bed.

"I know..." David said attentively. "But, you should really get some fresh air... at least leave the room."

"No." Blaine mumbled, "I don't need to do anything but stay here and feel sorry for myself."

David frowned, but he still left Blaine alone.

**Monday - 01.00AM**

Blaine had fallen asleep a while ago, and was now lying in bed, his pillow still clutched between his arms and legs.

The bedroom door opened and a figure slipped in, closing the door behind himself. He crossed the room to Blaine's bed and gently prised Blaine's fingers and legs off the pillow. He threw the pillow on the floor and slid into bed next to Blaine.

His hands curled around the small of Blaine's back and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head softly.

**Monday - 07.00AM**

Blaine woke up to someone breathing softly. He could smell something sweet, and he could feel warmth on the small of his back.

He opened his eyes and blinked as the sun hit him harshly, then he saw the best thing in the world, Kurt lying next to him - holding him, hell, _gripping_ him! A grin spread across his face.

Then he heard a cough.

Kurt mumbled something in his sleep while Blaine's head whipped around, seeing Wes, David, Thad and numerous Warblers stood in his bedroom, all grinning, all fully dressed.

Blaine stared at them, but then starting glaring.

"Do you mind?" he asked threateningly. "I'm trying to sleep."

The Warblers left, laughing quietly. And just as Wes shut the door, Blaine turned back to Kurt, ready to go back to sleep, when Kurt's eyes flickered open. He took a moment of pure silence between them before speaking.

"I mised you," Kurt murmured, tugging on Blaine's top.

"Don't be silly," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend chastely. "It was only one weekend."

**AN: Like it? Review please! :3**

**Lots of love, from Niamh! **


	5. Liquid Confidence

**I have one request, and that is prompts please! It would be brilliant if you would review and just leave a prompt for me to write about, as writing drabbles is hard! It can either be a single word, or a sentence describing the moment. **

**Thank you very much :)**

**Oh and yeah, I am English, and therefore will be using English spelling, I apologise if this annoys anyone but you are just gonna have to ignore it or not read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Klaine :( Nor do I own Glee.**

**"I got a reason why you should take me home tonight."**

Kurt was not one to get drunk, knowing from past experiences that alcohol did not agree with him, and that hangovers were not worth the fun of the night before.

But then there was Mercedes' party. Mercedes' party with the latest Rihanna song (or was it Britney? Kurt did not care) trilling out of a boombox in the corner, and Puck's ambitious friend had outdone himself this time on alcohol, how could he resist it, when there was a bed upstairs with his name on, and a cute boy who he needed confidence for his plans tonight to work.

Because this was the night that Kurt would confess to Blaine about his feelings, and that he definitely was not content with waiting any more – he needed an answer right now.

So he was enjoying his liquid confidence, watching Lauren grind against Puck, Santana dancing by herself, and Rachel practically serenading her cup. He laughed as he saw Blaine trip down the stairs. When Blaine sat on the seat next to Kurt, Kurt shied away from him, and decided that he was best to act incognito – sitting on the edge of his seat was the best choice. Quite obviously, thank you very much.

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine whimpered?

Kurt's eyes shot open – wondering why they were closed in the first place – and he looked at Blaine cautiously, answering, "yes, Blaine?"

"Why are you so pretty?" Blaine said exasperatedly.

Kurt just frowned. "Pretty? Blaine, I know I'm gay but I'm still a boy."

Blaine nodded, very seriously. "I know, I know, I know. You are gay. And so am I,"

Kurt inhaled air slightly too quickly, and started to cough. He doubled over and felt Blaine's hand rubbing his back a little bit too hard. Drawing himself up again, he looked at Blaine with watering eyes.

"But you're also very pretty," Blaine then added, after what seemed like serious thought. "For instance; your eyes. Oh, they're my favourite!"

"What about my eyes Blaine?" At this point, the said body parts were wide and bright.

"Well," Blaine said, turning very serious again. "They are light blue. But not just light blue, they kind of sparkle. And they are on your face. Your face also features a nose, that is cute and just waiting to be tapped-" at which point, Blaine did try and tap his nose, missing and catching his cheek, which he then cupped with the same hand "-and then there is your lips."

Blaine's eyes were staring at his lips, and Kurt did not think he'd ever been so self-conscious, and yet so comfortable in his entire life. His breathing hitched and he was suddenly closer to Blaine.

"And I love your lips Kurt,"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, and saw that Blaine was also looking into his.

"I want you to-"

Blaine was happily cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his. He had next-to-nothing experience-wise, and he also didn't care.

Kurt was tender, his lips keeping still until Blaine started to react, and pulled him closer. Kurt had no idea what to do next. Blaine's hand slipped into his hair and tilted Kurt's head to the side, and suddenly Kurt felt like he had leverage. He pressed his lips harder against Blaine's, and Blaine replied by doing the same.

Kurt lifted his hand up to grab hold of Blaine's neck, and all of a sudden, their lips were moving together, Blaine's tongue sliding across Kurt's lower lip to open his mouth, Kurt's gasp gave just that effect.

Blaine pulled back, his hand dropping to Kurt's and holding it softly.

"So are we together or...?" Kurt asked after a few moments silence.

"I would like to think so," Blaine whispered. "However I haven't actually asked you yet."

"Blaine," Kurt said loudly, their hands still intertwined. "Would you do me the honour to be my boyfriend please?"

Blaine laughed quite loudly, and kissed Kurt hard on the lips. "Of course I will, silly."

**AN: Please review and leave prompts!**


End file.
